


Шрамы

by LaurielAnarwen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Drama, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Slavery, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurielAnarwen/pseuds/LaurielAnarwen
Summary: Некоторые шрамы остаются на всю жизнь.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Шрамы

**Author's Note:**

> Действие происходит после миссии на Зайгеррии (серии 4х11 — 4х13).

Оби-Ван, обнажённый по пояс, лежал на животе, уложив голову и руки на жёсткий подголовник и прикрыв глаза. Анакин, сидящий рядом на узкой корабельной койке, наклеил на его покрытую бакта-пластырями спину последний и, вздохнув, осторожно провёл пальцами живой руки вдоль самой длинной раны, оставленной виброкнутом надсмотрщика. Каменно-твёрдые мышцы медленно расслаблялись под прикосновениями. 

Они летели на Кирос из системы Кадаво, успешно выполнив миссию по спасению попавших в рабство тогрут, а также джедая Оби-Вана Кеноби и клона-капитана Рекса. Вызволенных пленников было много, а медиков на корабле — мало, поэтому Анакин вызвался помочь Оби-Вану сам. У мастера Пло, несомненно, получилось бы лучше, но этот вариант Анакин даже не рассматривал — А Оби-Ван не возражал.

Из глубины души, из дальних и тёмных закоулков поднялась горячая волна гнева: как бы хотелось Анакину быть тем, кто убил мразь, посмевшую так обойтись с Оби-Ваном! Анакин родился рабом и рабом был всё детство, но _так_ его никогда не наказывали. Оби-Ван провёл на рудниках в системе Кадаво несколько дней — и вернулся исхудавшим, осунувшимся, со следами от кнута на спине и ссадинами от кандалов на запястьях. Даже кожа на шее покраснела там, где её плотно охватывал рабский ошейник.

Каждая из этих отметин причиняла Анакину боль. За каждую он убил бы зайгеррианского надсмотрщика, не колеблясь, если бы тот не был уже мёртв. Шрамы, оставленные на спине кнутом, заживут благодаря бакта-пластырям. Шрамы, оставшиеся внутри самим пребыванием на рудниках, не денутся никуда. Анакин не был рабом уже давно и не подвергался таким наказаниям ни разу в жизни — но всё равно помнил и знал, что не забудет никогда.

— Анакин… — Оби-Ван завёл руку за спину, вслепую нашёл его пальцы и неловко погладил, заставив сбиться дыхание. — Я в порядке.

Анакин только хмыкнул: он чувствовал Оби-Вана в Силе, и тот это, разумеется, знал.

— Я буду в порядке, — быстро исправился он. — Так же, как после любой другой трудной миссии. Немного времени, медитаций и бакты.

— Это была не просто миссия, — Анакин положил руку ему на затылок, осторожно ероша короткие бархатные на ощупь волосы и стараясь не задеть бакта-пластырь, охватывающий шею там, где прежде врезался в кожу ошейник. Он остро жалел, что узкие корабельные койки не рассчитаны на двоих — да что уж там, и на одного-то с трудом, — потому что хотелось лечь рядом, прижавшись всем телом, заключить в объятия и не отпускать никогда. И быть уверенным, что ни одна рабовладельческая тварь с кнутом до Оби-Вана больше не доберётся.

До _его_ Оби-Вана.

— А ещё это был не первый раз, когда я попадал в рабство на миссии, — улыбка почти не тронула губы, но едва заметно проскользнула в голосе и в Силе, согрев мимолётным теплом.

— Что? Когда?!

— Я ещё даже не был падаваном Квай-Гона, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Это была моя самая первая миссия, и если бы не Квай-Гон, закончилась бы она абсолютно бесславно. Но он успел вовремя. Всегда успевал.

Чуть передвинувшись, Анакин потянулся и сжал пальцы Оби-Вана кибернетической рукой. Воспоминание о Квай-Гоне было печальным, но пронзительно-светлым в Силе, и Анакин закусил губу, чувствуя, как печёт глаза. Он тоже скучал, до сих пор.

— Это была платформа в открытом море, и знаешь, условия там оказались не лучше, чем на Кадаво, — продолжал Оби-Ван. — А я тогда был мальчишкой, и со мной не было Рекса, с которым можно было хотя бы обменяться взглядом и безмолвной поддержкой. Не было цели, ради которой стоило всё это терпеть. Надежды на побег не было тоже, но я всё равно попытался, конечно.

Анакин хмыкнул, уголки губ против воли дрогнули в улыбке: даже в детстве Оби-Ван не желал сдаваться обстоятельствам.

— Ты помнишь до сих пор.

— Ещё бы не помнить! Это ведь была моя первая миссия, и сразу такое фиаско. К тому же, после этого Квай-Гон и взял меня в ученики: видимо, впечатлился тем, как красиво я падаю с платформы в море.

Голос был спокойным, а слова были безмятежными, как закаты на Набу, но Силу обмануть было труднее: в ней Анакин явственно чувствовал горчащую на губах грусть. Из-за воспоминаний о Квай-Гоне — или из-за того, что шрамы, оставленные рабским ошейником, не заживают даже через много лет? На коже они скоро сотрутся, исчезнут, но душа уже отравлена — и отравлена навсегда.

Склонившись, Анакин поцеловал Оби-Вана в затылок, шумно выдохнув, зарылся носом в волосы. Под нейтральным запахом шампуня всё ещё угадывался удушливый запах рудницкого дыма.

Рекс тоже попал с Оби-Ваном на рудники. А Асоку заперли в клетке, как экзотическое животное. Один находился сейчас среди братьев, другая — с мастером Пло, к которому относилась почти как к отцу. С ними тоже всё будет в порядке — не сейчас, не сразу, но будет. И они тоже никогда не забудут Зайгеррию.

Оби-Ван крепче сжал его кибернетическую руку:

— Тебе, наверное, стоит отдохнуть. Я буду в порядке, не беспокойся, — но, противореча себе, не торопился отпускать. Анакин тоже не торопился уходить, даже несмотря на то, что его койка была тут же, у противоположной стены узкой каюты. Сейчас даже это расстояние в два шага казалось бесконечным. Нужно было быть рядом, касаться, чувствовать живое тепло.

— Спи, — сказал он. — Я не устал.

— Упрямый, как всегда, — улыбнулся Оби-Ван. Он больше не настаивал — и вскоре дыхание его стало глубоким и ровным, волнение в Силе улеглось, а хватка на пальцах Анакина разжалась. Уснул.

Анакин соврал лишь отчасти: он, разумеется, устал, но заснуть бы всё равно не смог, поэтому не стал даже пытаться. Гораздо важнее сейчас было быть с Оби-Ваном, осторожно гладить запястье, слушать сонное дыхание.

Оби-Ван был жив и рядом, но растравленные Зайгеррией мрачные воспоминания о рабском прошлом не рассеивались, и к ним теперь добавились новые: угасающие глаза Мираж Скинтел и высокомерная усмешка её советника; треск молний на пальцах Дуку; Асока, склоняющаяся в рабском поклоне; кровоточащие ссадины на коже Оби-Вана. 

Хотелось убить каждого, кто причинял боль тем, кого Анакин любил. Однажды он так и сделал — убил каждого. Не жалел, хотя, наверное, стоило бы. 

В детстве он мечтал, что, став джедаем, освободит всех рабов — и вот он стал джедаем, лучшим и сильнейшим из них, но теперь понимал, что для того, чтобы освободить рабов, этого не хватит. Чтобы защитить любимых — тоже. Сила не лечила старые шрамы… или это он был слишком слаб?

Значит, нужно искать дальше. Стать сильнее, чтобы никто больше не добрался до Оби-Вана или Асоки, до всех тех, кого Анакин любил и обещал себе защищать. Отпускать он никогда не умел и не собирался даже учиться. Пусть он будет плохим джедаем — зато будут живы дорогие ему люди, а это ли не главное? Он никого больше не потеряет.


End file.
